Little Promise
by DaunLumud
Summary: Dark Italy. Ketika kenangan indah bersamamu ditorehkan luka mendalam oleh kenyataan, aku memilih untuk tak mempercayai siapapun. Aku mencintaimu. Namun aku takkan selamanya begini, Shinsei Roma.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** Hetalia Axis Powers / Hetalia World Series © Hidekaz Himaruya

**Genre: **Tragedy, Hurt/ Confort

**Rating:** T

**Warning :** OOC, Boys Love, KALIMAT KASAR, Dark Italy

**Special:** Fujoshi Independent Days

Enjoy.. -w-

**Little Promise**

Dihari kepergianmu, kau meninggalkan satu jaminan padaku, janjimu padaku. Aku yang ketika itu masih tak lebih tinggi dari sebuah sapu, percaya pada janjimu. Setiap hari aku berdoa bahwa kau akan menepati janjimu. Berulang kali aku menitikkan air mataku, memohon agar aku bisa melihat senyummu lagi. Berjuta kali angin datang menerpa kepercayaanku pada janjimu, namun aku kembali berdiri menunggu, dengan setia.

Aku memilih berdiri dalam badai perubahan hidup yang kejam, demi menunggumu mengatakan "aku pulang," padaku. Kaki-kaki harapanku mulai runtuh ketika perang usai tanpa kembalinya dirimu. Kucoba merakit kembali harapan yang mulai rusak akibat guncangan dari sang waktu. Namun, perekat itu tak cukup kuat untuk menahan beratnya kabar yang disampaikan Prussia-san padaku pada hari itu…

Beberapa puluh tahun lalu, Italy kecil

_Hungary menatap sedih melihat punggung Italy bergetar hebat sejak tadi. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya sejenak dari Italy dan menatap Austria, keadaannya tak lebih baik dari Italy. Ditatapnya kembali sosok kecil dengan apron putih yang sedang bersedih. Biasanya suara kecil Italy selalu bersenandung di sekeliling rumah. Hungary menghela nafas panjang. Ia tahu ia akan kehilangan keceriaan yang membungkus rumah ini untuk waktu yang lama. _

_Spain bahkan sampai repot-repot datang membawa Romano kecil untuk menengok adiknya. Adik kakak itu bertemu dan hanya duduk dengan jarak tanpa pernah mengeluarkan satu kata pun. Pembicaraan tak bersuara itu berlangsung cukup lama hingga akhirnya Romano kecil kembali pulang bersama Spain. Disanalah Italy duduk sendirian dengan tubuh yang bergetar hebat. Sekaranglah dimana Tuhan harus menurunkan keajaibannya. _

_Baru beberapa jam yang lalu, keadaan masih sama seperti biasa. Tak ada yang berubah, hanya kegiatan biasa yang dilakukan oleh Hungary, Austria, dan Italy. Hari pun terasa sangat sayang untuk dihabiskan dengan berdiam diri. Italy yang sedang membersihkan setiap sudut rumah, mendengar langkah kaki dari arah selatannya. Ia menoleh dan melihat Hungary sedang berjalan bersama lelaki berambut putih dan berpostur tubuh tinggi. Ia tak merasa kenal dengan lelaki yang berjalan dengan Hungary. _

_Hungary dan lelaki itu mengetuk pintu ruangan Austria. Tamu untuk Austria-san, itulah yang muncul di pikiran Italy. Ia kembali bersenandung kecil dan melanjutkan tugasnya. Tak lama sejak ia baru saja menjemur pakaian, Austria memanggilnya dari kejauhan. _

"_Italy," seru Austria-san. _

_Italy menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati sosok Austria yang sudah berdiri menunduk di belakangnya. "Ya?" jawab Italy. _

_Austria membetulkan posisi kaca matanya dengan sikap canggung. "Prussia datang membawa kabar untukmu. Hampirilah dia di ruang tamu," ujarnya. Austria menatapnya lewat kaca matanya, entah ada yang aneh atau hanya perasaannya saja tapi ia melihat sosok dirinya ditatap dengan pandangan kasihan oleh Austria. "Cepatlah kembali pulih," ucapnya, sedikit berbisik. _

_Dengan bingung ia meninggalkan Austria-san dan mengikuti ucapannya, menemui Prussia. "Jadi namanya Prussia. Haruskah aku memanggilnya Prussia-san? Kenapa lelaki seperti itu hendak menemuiku?" gumam Italy sembari berlari dengan kaki kecilnya menuju takdirnya. _

_Ia sampai di depan ruang tamu. Dengan malu-malu ia membuka pintu itu. Lelaki bernama Prussia itu langsung mengadahkan kepalanya yang sempat ia letakkan di kedua kepalan tangannya yang tertekuk di atas pahanya. Ia tersenyum simpul pada Chibi Italy. "Halo, Italy," sapanya. Italy sempat terkejut namanya disebut. Ia menghampiri lelaki itu dan duduk di depannya. Dengan sedikit senyum pahit, Prussia mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan. Ia menatap lurus ke Italy. "Aku ke sini untuk menyampaikan kabar," ujarnya. Prussia merogoh kantungnya dan menyodorkan sepucuk surat pada Italy. "Dari Holy Roman Empire, untukmu," ucapnya. _

_Italy terperangah mendengar nama Shinsei Roma disebut. Diambilnya pelan surat itu dan dipeluknya dengan erat. Ia sadar ada yang harus ia tanyakan. "Apa dia baik-baik saja?" tanya Italy. Prussia tersenyum kecut mendengar pertanyaan itu. "Dengar Italy," ujarnya pelan. "Itu surat permintaan maaf darinya. Ia tidak mendapatkan kesempatan untuk memenuhi janjinya padamu," ujarnya. _

Beban itu adalah kenyataan yang harus kuhadapi. Dengan ini, harapan yang sudah kurakit, berubah menjadi abu, dengan sempurna. Bersama dengan kepergianmu.

Sudah beberapa puluh tahun sejak aku mengetahui keadaanmu. Kini aku menjalani hidup tenang, sendirian. Aku sudah tak lagi berada di tangan Austria. Kakak mungkin masih betah hidup bersama Spain. Tapi kini, aku memilih menjalani hidupku sendiri. Aku masih bertemu beberapa teman, kolega, musuh, dan berbagai orang. Namun aku sudah memilih topeng yang tepat untuk menghadapi semua orang. Agar aku tak perlu tersakiti lagi oleh sebuah kepercayaan.

Mungkin ini terlalu berlebihan. Tapi aku memilih untuk tetap sama seperti dulu tanpa perlu berubah. Tak perlu berubah karena sudah tak bisa berubah. Jam dalam diriku sudah berhenti berputar sejak hari itu tanpa bisa diperbaiki. Tak ada lagi yang bisa membuat hati ini berdetak kencang layaknya kepakan sayap burung. Kurasa semua orang cukup tertipu dengan topeng "orang bodoh" yang kugunakan pada mereka. Itu cukup membuatku terhibur.

Hungary, gadis pintar yang bisa melihat retakkan di topengku. Dia satu-satunya yang bisa melihat ke dalam topeng, kukira dia dukun atau semacamnya. Tapi kuharap, tak banyak orang pintar yang sama seperti Hungary. Satu saja sudah membuatku tertekan.

Hari ini terlalu indah untuk kubiarkan pikiranku melayang ke hal-hal yang menyedihkan. Tapi aku tak punya teman untuk diajak bermain. Jadi kuputuskan untuk berjalan-jalan, sendirian. Aku bertemu beberapa kucing dan sempat bermain dengan mereka. Aku juga bertemu dengan beberapa gadis cantik. Akhirnya, perjalananku sampai di sini, sebuah bangku taman di sisi danau.

Sudah delapan kali aku menghela nafas kecewa sejak duduk di bangku ini. Kupikir akan menyenangkan jika bisa duduk sendirian, menikmati semuanya. Memang menyenangkan. Tapi masih ada yang kurang. Menyenangkan bukan berarti membuat hati ini senang. Aku tak bisa tersenyum melihat burung yang berterbangan dengan indah. Melihat angsa yang membuat pola di air danau yang tadinya datar. Merasakan angin berhembus di rambutku pun aku tak merasakan apapun. Hanya, _ah, ini menyenangkan_.

Kuangkat tanganku dan kuletakkan di dadaku. Aku meremas pakaian yang menutupi. _Di sini_, pikirku. Aku tahu ada yang kurang. Di sinilah tempat dimana semua kebahagiaan menjadi biasa, tak spesial. Lubang hitam di hatiku yang menghisap semua kesempurnaan dari semua kebahagiaan. Bahkan sampai air mataku habis, lubang ini akan terus memakan semua kebahagiaan dalam diriku, merubahku menjadi inang yang hampa.

Selamanya, aku selalu bertanya-tanya, sampai kapan selamanya itu? Dapatkah diriku bertahan sampai _selamanya_ berakhir? Aku tak tahu. Tapi aku percaya, takdir yang akan mempertemukanku dengan selamanya yang berada dalam diriku.

Kurengganggan cengkraman pada pakaianku. Aku menghela nafas untuk yang kesembilan kalinya. Aku menatap ke depan, sisi lain dari danau yang tak terlihat. Sebuah suara berbisik di telingaku. "Apa kau akan terus menghela nafas sampai dua puluh kali?" tubuhku mengerjang. Suara itu tertawa pelan melihat reaksiku. Aku menoleh dan mendapati seorang pemuda dengan rambut pirang yang ditata rapi. Sosoknya yang tinggi dan tegap membuatku harus mendongak melihat sosoknya. Bola matanya yang biru begitu indah terkena pantulan cahaya matahari. Dengan indah dia memamerkan senyum simpulnya padaku, "Hai," sapanya. "A-e-a, Hai!" ucapku, tergagap.

Senyumnya melebar. Dia bergerak—duduk di sampingku. "Hari ini terlalu indah hanya untuk dikomentari dengan helaan nafas berat," ujarnya. Aku tak menyahut. Kami tenggelam dalam kesunyian. Aku yang tak tahan, akhirnya mengangkat kembali sebuah pembincaraan. "Aku belum pernah melihatmu sebelumnya, ve~" ujarku. Dia menatapku, senyumnya hilang, bola matanya menatapku dengan dingin. Kucoba untuk tak runtuh terhadap serangannya. "Kau pasukan atau Negara kecil?" tanyaku. Dia masih menatapku, "kau tak mengenaliku?" tanyanya.

Aku menggeleng. "Tapi kau mengingatkanku pada seseorang," ujarku. Seperti mendapat sekutu baru, bola matanya yang tadinya dingin, perlahan mencari menjadi hangat. Aku tersenyum, "Kau mirip dengan kucing yang berwajah seram," ujarku. Ia terlihat terkejut. Kemudian ia terbahak. _Benar dugaanku, ia akan tertawa_. Setelah tertawa agak lama, ia kembali menatapku. "Apa kau sedang menyukai seseorang?" tanyanya. Aku mengerutkan keningku tanpa sadar. "Oh, maaf. Itu pertanyaan yang aneh," ucapnya, dia memperhatikan ekspresiku.

Aku tertawa kecil. Kutatap sisi lain dari danau ini, kutatap lurus. "Apa kau bisa melihat ujung dari danau ini?" tanyaku. Dari sudut mata, kulihat ia menggeleng. Ujung mulutku tertarik ke atas. "Mungkin begitu juga takdir," gumamku. _Kita tak bisa melihat bagaimana cerita hidup kita akan dihancurkan olehnya_. "Jadi, kau sedang bertengkar dengan orang yang kau suka?" tanyanya. Aku langsung menatapnya. "Tidak. Kami tidak pernah bertengkar," jawabku. Dia mengangguk, mengerti. "Kau?" tanyaku. Dia menggeleng sembari tersenyum. "Aku belum bertemu lagi dengannya. Tapi aku yakin, dia kini sudah menjadi wanita yang sangat cantik. Lebih cantik dari ketika aku pergi," gumamnya.

Dia bahagia. Mungkin jika _dia_ ada, aku bisa berekspresi seperti itu. Jika aku belum tahu kenyataannya, mungkin aku bisa bahagia. Kuenyahkan pikiran-pikiran yang berekor pada kemuraman itu. "Mungkin dia akan terbelalak ketika aku mendatanginya," gumamnya. Ah, dia memang benar-benar sedang jatuh cinta. Inikah yang dirasakan France pada England? Aku hanya membalas ucapannya dengan sebuah senyum, dan satu lagi orang yang tertipu dengan topengku

SEMINGGU KEMUDIAN

Sudah seminggu sejak aku bertemu dengannya. Kami selalu bertemu di bangku taman itu. Walau tanpa jam yang pasti, tanpa janji yang pasti. Tak ada janji yang mengikat kami. Tak seharusnya ada. Untuk apa ada janji jika nantinya diingkari? Kami banyak berbincang. Walau kadang singkat, kadang bahkan hanya bertemu, kami terus bertemu setiap harinya.

Aku berlari dengan kencang. Aku lari dari tempat _itu_. Kupacu langkahku menuju tepat lain. Jika perlu sisi lain dari tempat itu. Tadi itu France dan Spain. Mereka mengenakan pakaian serba hitam. Curiga, aku pun mengikuti mereka. Namun, apa yang kulihat? Penghianatan terbesar! Mereka mengunjungi makam Shinsei Roma yang mereka akui tak pernah tahu letaknya! Kupikir selama ini, bukan hanya aku yang tak tahu dimana ia diistirahatkan! Kupikir akulah yang akan pertama diberi tahu oleh Prussia. Aku!

Nafasku terengah-engah. Aku mengunci pintu rumahku, dan jatuh terduduk di depan pintu. Air mataku tak kuasa lagi kutahan. Aku memeluk lututku dan menangis sejadi-jadinya. Semuanya mengalir begitu saja. Air mata yang tak keluar pada hari itu, kini mengalir tanpa ampun. Pertahan diri yang kubangun bertahun-tahun, hancur begitu saja. Bagaimana bisa mereka mencoba menyembunyikan tempat terakhir orang yang begitu berharga bagiku? Bukahkah seharusnya aku juga diberitahu? Aku berhak tahu! Bagai cambuk api yang mengenai luka di hatiku, kini lubang itu memakan seluruh isi hatiku. "Apa yang harus kulakukan, Shinsei Roma?" rintihku.

Seseorang menggedor pintu rumahku. "Italy!" teriak Spain. "Keluarlah Italy! Aku tahu kau di dalam!" suara Romano mengejutkanku. "Si brengsek itu," kecamku. _Dia benar-benar keterlaluan!_ Amarah membakar semua luka baru yang ditorehkan oleh mereka. Aku bangkit dan membuka pintu. Benar saja, Spain membawa kakak untuk membujukku. Ditambah lagi ada Prussia di belakangnya. Spain benar-benar memonjokkanku. Tapi persetan dengannya. Aku hanya butuh jawaban.

"Masuklah," ucapku lirih. Sesuai dugaan, si brengsek itu masuk terlebih dahulu, diikuti Prussia. Aku menatap Romano yang terdiam di depanku. Kakak-lah yang pasti merasa memberitahuku adalah tugasnya. Ia pasti merasa sangat bersalah. Ia selalu merasa begitu. "Kau tahu?" bisikku, membuang wajah—menutup pintu. Dia mengangguk saat aku berbalik. "Jadi kau bagian dari mereka," sindirku sembari berjalan meninggalkan Romano—menghampiri dua orang yang duduk di sofaku.

Mereka langsung menyerbuku dengan berjuta penjelasan. Tak ada yang mau mengalah untuk tampak tak bersalah. Aku hanya diam, mendengarkan apa yang bisa kutangkap, atau hendak kudengar. "…menunggu kau cukup kuat untuk melihatnya…" kalimat yang diucapkan Prussia membuat amarahku memuncak. Aku menggebrak meja di depanku. Mereka semua terdiam, Romano terlunjak di depan pintu. "BUKAN KALIAN YANG MENENTUKAN KAPAN AKU AKAN SIAP!" bentakku. Meeka terdiam. Nafasku terengah, kuputuskan untuk kembali duduk—kutundukkan wajahku. "Ita—" Spain hendak bicara, namun kularang dengan tanganku di depan wajahnya. "Silahkan keluar," ucapku pelan. Aku mengulang permintaanku sebelum Romano sempat bicara, "pintu keluarnya di sana," kutunjuk pintu yang mereka lewati sebelumnya. Walau butuh beberapa detik untuk bergerak, mereka akhirnya pergi.

Aku terpaku. Tak bergerak, tak menangis, tak melakukan apapun. Hanya bernafas. Rasa sakit di setiap tarikkan nafasku, merupakan hukuman untuk apa yang kulakukan tadi. Satu retakkan lagi tergores di topengku.

SEPULUH HARI KEMUDIAN

Matahari sudah dalam perjalanannya kembali ke barat. Di tempat yang sama, aku menunggu orang itu, di bangku taman ini. Baru kusadari beberapa hari lalu bahwa aku tak pernah menanyakan namanya. Baru hari ini aku kembali duduk di sini. Setelah kejadian _itu_, aku terus mengurung diri. Hanya Hungary yang beberapa kali mengunjungiku dengan gigih hingga aku bisa membuka diri padanya. Dengan baik hati, dia membalut luka hatiku tanpa segan.

Ia tak pernah bertanya. Kadang ia menjelaskan, menghibur. Ia selalu menungguku untuk menceritakkan padanya, sejujurnya. Dengan sikapnya yang _blak-blakkan_, membuatku nyaman bersamanya. Ia tak pernah mencoba menyembunyikkan perasaannya. Apa yang ia pikirkan, selalu ia katakan. Walau kadang itu buakn hal yang menyenangkan. Ia lah orang yang membuatku mulai berani percaya lagi, Hungary.

Aku sudah berada di sini selama setengah jam. Langit sudah berwarna mega. Tak ada yang seorang pun yang muncul. Dia tak datang, dengan memikirkan itu saja bisa membuatku tertawa kecil sembari menggeleng. Sejak kapan aku jadi menyedihkan begini? Kami tidak pernah menghubungi satu sama lain. Aku bahkan tak tahu namanya. Kuputuskan untuk menunggunya lima menit lagi. Namun, tak ada tanda-tanda kehadirannya. Dengan berat, kulangkahkan kakiku kembali ke rumah.

Lampu-lampu jalan sudah menyambut malam dengna hangat. Kumasukkan kedua tanganku di jaket dan aku berjalan sembari melihat pemandangan malam yang sudah cukup lama kulewatkan. Baru kusadari ada banyak hal menarik di kota ini. Aku biasanya tak menyadarinya karena selalu teralihkan oleh kucing yang sedang kubawa ke taman. Langkahku mengikuti alur irama yang teratur, satu-dua-tiga. Irama itu terhenti tepat di seberang toko bunga, yang menarik perhatianku. Kutatap toko bunga itu cukup lama. Akhirnya, kuputuskan untuk melangkah menuju toko bunga bernama _Bella_. Benar-benar frontal dalam memberi nama. Kubuka pintu toko itu dan diikuti dengan bunyi bel yang tersentuh oleh pintu yang terbuka.

Seorang gadis berambut coklat menoleh ke arahku. Ia memamerkan senyumnya. Aku pun membalasnya. Dia menghampiriku. "Kau pemilik toko ini?" tanyaku. Ia kembali tersenyum. Aku membelalakan mataku, terkejut dengan senyumnya yang terlihat indah dari jarak dekat. "Untuk kekasih?" suara yang amat lembut keluar dari mulut wanita cantik di depanku. Aku mengerjap beberpa kali, hilang konsentrasi akibat aroma tubuhnya. "Merangkai untuk sebuah pernikahan?" tanyaku balik. Dia menghentikkan pekerjaannya dan menatapku. "Ya,' jawabnya dengan senyum yang terlihat linglung.

Aku mengangkat bahuku. "Melati _Madagaskar_," ucapku. Ia sedikit terkejut namun kemudian langsung mengangguk. "Bisa bungkuskan aku _Anemone_?" tanyaku. Dia yang sudah memunggungiku terdiam. Kemudian ia kembali bergerak, mengambil pesananku. "Dia berulang tahun?" tanyanya sembari membungkus pesananku. Aku tertawa kecil. "Bukan," jawabku.

Aku menatap sekeliling toko, menunggu pesananku. "Kau memiliki koleksi yang cukup lengkap," gumamku.

"Kau tahu banyak soal bunga, tak kusangka," balasnya. "Hobi?" tanyanya.

"Tidak. Pelajaran masa kecil," ucapku sembari mengetuk kepalaku dengan telunjuk.

Dia mendekatiku. "_One Lira_," ucapnya sambil menyodorkan satu buket bunga _Anemone _padaku.

Aku merogoh kantong celanaku dan mengeluarkan uang bertuliskan _one_ _Lira_. "Terima kasih," ucapku.

Saat aku hendak membuka pintu—keluar dari toko, ia bergumam. "Aku sering melihatmu membawa kucing ke taman di sana." Aku menoleh. "Lalu?" tuntutku. Senyum itu terpahat lagi di wajahnya. "Namaku Venezia. Sering-seringlah kemari. Sendirian di sini membosankan," ujarnya. Aku memejamkan mataku sedetik, menjawabnya. "Aku tak berjanji," seruku sebelum menutup pintu toko itu.

Kutatap Bunga _Anemone_ di tanganku. "Tak ada lagi janji," gumamku. Kulangkahkan kakiku kembali. _Anemone ini merupakan janji terakhir, yang tak pernah terpenuhi_, gumamku dalam hati. Langkah kakiku menuntunku untuk pulang. Hari ini Hungary akan datang dan memasak makan malam. Dia membujukku untuk mengundang beberapa tamu, Romano, Spain, Prussia, dan Austria. Ini akan jadi makan malam yang heboh.

Cahaya matahari menyelimuti seluruh kamarku. Aku membuka mataku. Kukerjapkan beberapa kali untuk membuatnya benar-benar bekerja. _Tubuhku terasa berat,_ gumamku dalam hati—masih malas bangun dari tidur. Kulirik ke samping dan kudapati wajah Hungary berada kurang dari sepuluh sentimeter dari wajahku—ia tertidur. Aku langsung bangun dan mendapati lima tamu makan malam tertidur di kamarku.

Hungary tidur dengan menimpakan kakinya pada wajah Prussia, kurasa ia akan bangun beberapa menit lagi begitu kehabisan nafas. Austria tidur tepat di samping Hungary, kurasa Prussia dengan sengaja menendang Austria ketika ia tidur. Spain, yah, dia tidur dengan berpunggung-punggungan dengan kakak. Aku tak ingat bagaimana makan malam bisa berakhir dengan acara menginap begini. Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat kaki kakak-lah yang kurasakan di perutku.

Kusingkirkan kaki kakak dari tubuhku. Kurenggangkan tubuhku. Kemudian bangkit dan membuka tirai jendela, yang langsung membuat tamu-tamu acara menginap bersuara, lebih tepatnya mengeluh. Kutinggalkan mereka yang sudah tak lagi nyaman dengan tidurnya. Aku pergi ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci wajahku dan membersihkan diri. Setelah selesai, aku mengambil jaketku dan membawa Bunga _Anemone_ semalam bersamaku, untuk kuantarkan.

Butuh waktu yang cukup lama untuk sampai ke tempat tujuan. Kubuka pintu gerbang yang tadinya tertutup, masih terasa embun pagi yang menempel—membasahi telapak tanganku. Kucoba abaikan itu dan aku berjalan mengikuti ingatanku; belok kiri setelah pohon Eek tua dan berjalan lima langkah. Kutatap nama yang tertulis dan aku menghela nafas. Aku merunduk hingga setinggi dengan batu bertuliskan namanya itu. Kuletakkan bunga _Anemone_ itu di depannya dan aku berdoa untuknya.

Mataku kembali membuka ketika selesai berdoa untuknya. Aku tertawa tanpa suara. "Yah, memang mustahil melihatmu dengan sosok yang berbeda tanpa menangis," gumamku. Kuusap air mata di ujung mataku. "Jadi, halo," sapaku. "Aku tak menyangka kau akan kembali dalam sosok seperti ini. Ini benar-benar di luar bayanganku." Aku menunduk, merapatkan bibirku, menahan emosi yang meluap-luap. Aku menatap ke depan. "Tahukah kau, begitu banyak air mata yang kucoba tahan berpuluh-puluh tahun lalu. Ketika mendengar kabar dari Prussia, aku bahkan tak menangis. Air mata itu tak keluar. Tapi, begitu melihat sosokmu… kini, semuanya bagai keluar begitu saja. Tanpa batas," kuucapkan kalimat terakhir dengan bisikkan.

"Sudah lama, ya. Sejak kita terakhir bertemu." Kutatap langit di atas. "Banyak yang ingin kuceritakan padamu. Yang ingin kubagi denganmu," gumamku. Kembali ku tatap tulisan namanya. "Tapi tidak dengan cara seperti ini." Kuulurkan tanganku—kusentuh ukiran namanya. "Waktu memang kejam. Tapi aku tak mau lagi terluka. Cukup Shinsei Roma saja yang terluka," ucapku. Tanganku bergetar—kutarik kembali tanganku. "Aku takkan melupakkanmu, tapi aku takkan hidup dalam bayanganmu. Aku takkan mencoba melupakkanmu, hanya menyimpannya rapat-rapat dalam hatiku. Kumohon maafkan keegoisanku ini, Shinsei Roma."

Aku berdiri dan tersenyum. "Aku akan sering-sering datang kemari, Shinsei Roma," gumamku. Kumasukkan kedua tanganku ke saku, dan aku memalingkan badan—meninggalkannya sendiri, diam bersama yang lain. Aku berjalan kembali ke rumah. Angin bersembus sepoi-sepoi, mengantarkan kepergianku dari makam. Akhirnya terpenuhi, satu janji yang kami buat dulu.

Kira-kira memakan waktu dua puluh menit untuk sampai kembali ke rumah. Aku masuk, dan semuanya sudah bergerak dengan gesit. Berbeda dengan terakhir kali aku melihatnya. Kuletakkan jaketku dan kubantu Hungary membersihkan rumah.

Ia menatapku. "Apa kau membuang bunga yang kemarin kau bawa?" tanyanya. Aku tak menggubrisnya. Aku tahu Prussia tahu dimana aku tadi, di sudut mataku dia merespon pertanyaan Hungary. "Sayang sekali, padahal bunga itu cantik," gumam Hungary.

"_Anemone_," ujarku. Kutatap Hungary. "Nama bunga itu _Anemone_, Hungary-chan."

"_Anemone_," gumam Hungary, mengingat. "Apa arti dari bunga itu?" tanyanya.

"Aku mencintaimu," ucapku. Begitu aku mengucapkannya, langsung ada serangkaian gerakkan dari para tamu. Kutatap Prussia, wajahnya sudah tak sabar ingin mengatakkan sesuatu. Begitu juga kakak. Spain mungkin tak mendengarkan. Austria tak memperhatikan.

"Kau mengingatnya dengan cukup baik," gumam Prussia, Ia berpura tak peduli. Tak tahu.

Aku mengangkat alisku. "Aku tak mengerti maksudmu, Ve~" aku kembali melanjutkan bekerja membantu Hungary.

**Tadinya, Fic ini akan ditargetkan menjadi One Shot. Tapi karena kelewatan girang, jadi tanpa sadar, udah kebanyakan. Yang membaca dengan HP, bisa kelenger. Jadi saya putuskan menjadi beberapa bagian. Kalo bisa jadi dua aja. Kepanjangan kalo beberapa chapter. Jadi curhat. =_=**

**Terima kasih yang udah mau baca fic ini. Semoga anda bersedia memberi kritik dan saran untuk kemajuan saya sebagai penulis awam yang mungkin kurang memuaskan hasrat anda. **


	2. Chapter 2

Maaf kalo endingnya jadi GJ, kerja sama dengan imajinasi sendiri untuk ending cerita.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CHAPTER 2

Kujalani hidupku seperti biasa. Setiap harinya, aku masih datang ke taman itu. Kadang ada niat untuk bertemu dengan dirinya yang tak pernah kuketahui namanya. Atau kadang hanya datang untuk bersantai. Jika aku tak bertemu dengannya, aku akan datang ke toko milik Venezia. Gadis cantik yang mirip Hungary. Namun dia memiliki kecantikkan dari Italy, yang jelas membedakkannya dari Hungary-san.

Aku bertemu dengan dia yang tak kuketahui namanya, di hari rabu kemarin. Namun setelah itu, kami tak bertemu lagi. Aku pernasaran dengan dirinya. jadi aku mengikutinya, begitu kulihat sosoknya di depan rumah Prussia. Aku tahu ini salah, tapi kenapa dia bisa bersama Prussia? Begitu pertanyaan itu terjawab, akankah aku tahu siapa dirinya?

Baru saja di masuk ke rumah Prussia. Kelihatannya mereka sudah kenal sejak lama. Pintu itu tetutup. Aku terdiam di bawah pohon, di seberang rumah itu. Aku lupa betapa banyak rahasia yang tak seharusnya orang lain tahu. Aku lupa jika ketakutan mengatakan kejujuran akan selalu ada bersama dengan datangnya sebuah rahasia. Prussia memiliki banyak rahasia yang ia sembunyikan, yang seharusnya tak kuketahui, yang seharusnya ia simpan.

Sudah dua jam aku berada di seberang rumah Prussia. Aku yang mulai bosan, akhirnya bermain dengan kucing yang melewatiku, duduk bersamanya di bawah pohon. Aku sempat tertidur untuk waktu yang cukup lama sembari memeluk kucing dipangkuanku, kuharap mereka tidak keluar ketika aku tertidur karena bosan. Aku mulai bosan bermain-main dengan kucing. Bosan, aku menarik ekor kucing gendut yang sedang di pangkuanku. Kucing itu mengamuk dan mencakar tanganku dan pergi. "Ouch!" rintihku. Aku pun sendirian lagi.

Pintu rumah Prussia terbuka. _Akhirnya!_ Aku langsung berdiri dan berpegangan pada badan pohon. Mereka berdua keluar. Sepertinya lebih akrab dari pada yang sebelumnya. Aneh. Apa laki-laki tanpa nama itu membawa buku sebelum masuk? Apakah ekspresi di wajah Prussia mengatakan 'aku-awesome-dan-kau-tidak' atau itu hanya perasaanku saja? Bisa terbayangkan di telingaku suara tawa 'kesesese' Prussia. Prussia memang dikenal kelewatan narsis. Tapi ia kadang menjadi orang yang sangat bertanggung jawab. Aku tak lupa menyebutkan kadang, kan?

Ah, mereka mengucapkan salam perpisahan. Aku ingin sekali berteriak pada Prussia, namun jika mereka dekat, Gilbert akan memberitahukannya dan dia yang sudah jarang kutemui, takkan bisa kupaksa untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya. jadi, aku memutuskan untuk mengikuti dia, seandainya dia punya nama, aku tak perlu menyebutnya dengan ganjil begini.

Jadi, di sinilah aku berakhir. Aku kehilangan jejaknya di taman ini. Jadi kuputuskan untuk duduk di bangku taman yang sama. Walau sepertinya ini terlalu awal, tapi dia datang. Aku sempat tak tahu kemana ia pergi sampai lima menit yang lalu ia muncul entah dari mana. Semoga dia bukan iblis atau setan dan semacamnya.

Kami terdiam di bangku taman. Buku yang ia pegang bertuliskan "_Diary of an awesome, me_." Melihat judulnya saja aku sudah tahu kalau itu salah satu Diary milik Prussia. Tak ada orang lain lagi yang mau memanggil dirinya 'Awesome'. Dan, kami sudah cukup lama duduk di sini tanpa membicarakan apapun. Ia kelihatan keras ingin menutupi judul dari buku itu, namun gagal besar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada tanganmu?" tanyanya, akhirnya dia bicara!

"Ve~? Aku menarik ekor kucing di jalan," jawabku. Aku mengelus pelan luka di tanganku.

Dia terlihat terkejut. Sedetik kemudian dia tertawa. Terbahak lebih tepatnya. "Apa yang membuatmu berpikir untuk menarik ekor kucing itu?" tanyanya di sela-sela tawanya.

"Dia akan menjerit, Ve~" dan tawanya semakin meledak.

"Oke, cukup," ujarnya pada dirinya sendiri, dan ia berhenti tertawa. "Aku sudah bertemu dengan orang yang kucari," ujarnya. Aku menatapnya. Ekspresinya berubah menjadi kaku. "Ternyata bukan dia yang terkejut," lanjutnya. "Tapi aku. Aku terkejut dan tak tahu bagaimana harus menghadapinya. Bagaimana harus bertingkah di depannya."

Aku terdiam. Tak kusangka ia memiliki masalah yang cukup serius. "Ingat waktu aku bilang kau mengingatkanku pada seseorang?" tanyaku.

"Ya," dia tertawa. "Aku mengingatkanmu pada seekor kucing," ucapnya disela-sela tawanya.

Aku menggeleng sambil tersenyum. "Kau memang mengingatkanku pada seseorang," ujarku. "Seseorang yang sudah tak bisa kujangkau," gumamku. Dia terdiam. Begitu pula aku. Aku mengakhiri kebisuan itu dengan tersenyum padanya. "Aku baru ingat aku belum pernah mengenalkan diri padamu," ujarku. "Veneziano Vargaz. Kau bisa memanggilku, Italy."

Dia tersenyum. "Aku sudah tahu," ujarnya.

Aku terkejut. "Dari mana kau—" aku terdiam melihat senyumnya. Ia bangkit dan meninggalkan bangku taman. Aku masih diam dengan mulut terbuka, tak percaya aku tertipu dengan senyumnya. Laki-laki itu dengan mudah kabur dariku ketika pertanyaan tentang dirinya datang, lagi. Aku menggumam, mengutuk. Kuharap waktu masih cukup panjang untuk mengetahuinya.

Kubuka mataku ketika gedoran pintu membangunkanku. Aku bangun dan duduk sebentar untuk benar-benar menyadarkan diri. Aku baru menyadari kalau aku tertidur di sofa. Kuusap mataku beberapa kali sembari berjalan ke arah pintu. Kubuka pintu dan kulihat sosok Romano sedang berdiri di depanku dengan tubuh yang bergetar. Ku gerakkan kepalaku ke samping—mempersilahkannya masuk. Romano masuk dan tercium dari tubuhnya bau alcohol. _Dia mabuk?_

Kututup pintu dan kuikuti dia. Kami duduk berhadapan. Tanpa perlu bertanya, matanya yang merah menandakan ada sesuatu yang terjadi antara dia dan Spain. Aku menatapnya, menunggunya bicara. Aku menguap beberapa kali karena ia tak kunjung bicara. Akhirnya, setelah beberapa kali aku menguap, ia mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap meja, mulai bicara.

"Aku muak dengan Spain," gerutunya.

Memang kau pikir aku tidak? "Apa yang terjadi?" tanyaku.

Romano mengerutkan keningnya. "Kami berada di bar saat France dan Amerika datang dan bergabung. Mereka mabuk dan mulai menghina hubungan antar Negara. Awalnya aku hiraukan. Tapi mereka mulai keterlaluan."

France dan Amerika, kombinasi tak terkalahkan. "Jadi kau membentak mereka?"

Romano menggeleng. "Aku menyindir mereka. Layaknya orang tak bersalah mereka menjelekkan aku dan Spain. Padahal Amerika juga sama saja dengan si alis tebal itu," ujarnya. "Lalu mereka malah menyiramku dengan bir. Aku naik darah dan mulai memukul France. Saat France ingin membalas, ia malah memukul Spain yang melindungiku. France mencoba memukulku lagi, tapi Amerika menghentikkannya. Jadi aku lari ke sini."

Aku memutar bola mataku. "Kenapa kau malah lari, bukannya membela Spain?" tuntutku.

"Aku tak memintanya," elak Romano.

Aku langsung bangun dan meninggalkan Romano di ruangan itu. Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju dapur. Kuambil bir yang kemarin di bawa oleh Prussia dan masih tersisa. Kuletakkan bir-bir itu di depan Romano dan aku duduk kembali. "Tenangkan dirimu dengan bir," ujarku.

Romano mengambil satu dan langsung menghabiskannya dalam waktu sekejap. Aku jelas akan langsung mabuk jika aku menjadi dirinya. Setengah botol sudah bisa membuatku mabuk berat. Aku lemah dalam hal ini. Romano dengan agresif mengambil botol lainnya dan meminumnya dalam satu tegukkan. Dengan puas ia membenturkan botol kosong itu dengan meja. Aku tersenyum melihatnya. Setidaknya dia tak suram lagi.

Aku bangkit untuk pergi tidur. Ia pasti takkan bertahan lebih dari tiga botol. Ketika aku membuka pintu kamar, Romano mengejutkanku dengan bibirnya yang menempel di leherku. Aku menghela nafas dan menjauhkan mukanya dariku. Tapi Romano lebih kuat dariku, ia menempelkan tangannya di pipiku dan memaksa wajahku untuk menoleh. Di tempelkannya bibirnya di bibirku. Dia langsung memaksaku meminum bir yang berada di mulutnya. Mataku setengah terbuka ketika harus meneguk bir di dalam mulutku. Di wajahku, aku bisa merasakan senyumannya.

Ia mengubah posisinya—ia berdiri di depanku. Ciumannya di bibirku terasa semakin mengganas. Dia mulai mendorongku perlahan menuju ke tempat tidur. Bir itu mulai bekerja di tubuhku. Tubuhku tak lagi mengikuti keinginanku. Romano menyadarinya dan mendorongku ke tempat tidur. Ia membuka kemejaku dan menyapu telingaku dengan lidahnya. Ia mencium leherku dan terus turun ke bahu. Aku mengerang beberapa kali ketika ia meninggalkan bekas. Aku memalingkan wajah ketika Romano 'bermain' dengan tubuhku.

Ia menyapu seluruh tubuhku dengan lidahnya. Aku sedikit melawan ketika ia hendak memasukkan tangannya ke dalam celanaku. Namun langsung kalah dengan ciuman panas dari Romano. "Nnnn…" Aku mengerang pelan ketika ia menyentuh milikku dan menekannya. Aku lupa sejak kapan Romano sudah meninggalkan pakaiannya dan juga sudah berhasil membuka celanaku dan melemparnya ke sudut ruangan. Romano menekuk kedua kakiku, melepaskan ciumannya. Kukira itu semua sudah selesai.

"Nnnnngggaaahh…" kaget, aku mengerang kencang. Romano memasukkan tiga jarinya langsung ke dalam diriku. Mataku yang terbelalak mulai mengeluarkan air mata ketika jari-jarinya bergerak. "Nnnnn… henn.. tikan… kaaaak…" pintaku. Romano menciumku, lagi. "biarkan aku melakukannya, dik," bisiknya di sela-sela ciuman kami. Aku memalingkan wajah ketika ia menghentikkan ciumannya. Ia mengeluarkan jari-jarinya. "Spain," gumamku. Dapat kulihat Romano terpaku begitu nama itu kusebut. Kutatap dirinya. "Kau tak sungguh-sungguh ingin melakukan ini, bukan?" tanyaku.

Pipi Romano dibasahi oleh cairan yang mengalir dari sudut mata. Ia menghentikkan apa yang dia coba lakukan padaku. Ditutupi wajahnya dengan satu tangannya dan ia mulai menangis. Aku bangun dan mendekati dirinya. Kutarik dengan pelan kepalanya dan kusandarkan di bahuku. Ku elus rambutnya perlahan—menenangkan dirinya. tak ada kalimat lagi yang perlu diucapkan. Tak ada lagi yang harus dilakukan. Hanya diam dan menunggu semua kesedihan itu meluap melalui air mata di matanya.

Sinar matahari masuk melewati jendela dan menyusup ke bawah selimut. Mataku terbuka. Disampingku ada Romano dengan matanya yang sembab. Kulepaskan pelukanku darinya dan aku keluar dari selimut yang menyelimuti kami semalam. Aku mencari pakaianku yang di lempar oleh Romano dan kukenakan kembali. Semalam ia tertidur dalam keadaan menangis. Aku terus memeluknya—menenangkan dirinya. Inilah salah satu alasan aku membenci Spain, ia terkadang membuat kakakku kacau.

Seandainya ada orang lain yang bisa membuat Romano lebih bahagia, ingin rasanya aku mencekik Spain di depan semua orang. Tapi, sayangnya, Spain adalah orang yang paling kakak cintai. Romano adalah orang yang tak pantas dianggap sebelah mata jika ia sudah menyayangi seseorang. Ia akan membela mati-matian orang itu hingga nafas terakhirnya. Ia akan berlagak layaknya dia yang terkuat, namun ia akan menangis jika seseorang menyakiti orang yang ia cintai. Dengan tidak rela, kupanggil orang itu Spain.

Kubuka tirai jendelaku, cahaya yang masuk membuat mata silau. Kulirik Romano dan ia sedang meringkuk seperti bayi. Aku tertawa tanpa suara melihat dirinya. rasanya sudah lama sekali sejak terkhir kali kami tidur bersama. Sebelum kami dipisahkan, setiap hari kali selalu tidur bersama. Terutama di hari hujan. Aku takut pada petir dan selalu menempel pada Romano jika petir itu belum berhenti. Tapi entah kapan tanganku tak lagi sampai meraihnya.

Aku keluar dari kamar, meninggalkan Romano yang masih terlelap dan kubersihkan diriku. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk membersihkan diri. Aku melewati telepon di ruang tamu dan langkahku langsung terhenti. Aku menatap telepon itu cukup lama. Akhirnya aku menghela nafas dan menelpon Spain—memintanya menjemput Romano. Kututup telepon begitu Spain terdiam di seberang sana cukup lama begitu kujelaskan keadaan Romano semalam. Kuharap ia tak marah pada Romano.

Aku menyiapkan sarapan pagi sembari menunggu kedatangan Spain. Romano, sudah lima menit yang lalu ia bersuara dan berteriak-teriak di kamar akibat sinar matahari yang membuat tidurnya tak lagi nyaman. Ia mengutuk dan mengomel pada sinar matahari, khas Romano. Ketika pasta sudah kusajikan di meja makan, Romano keluar dengan rapih. Ia melihatku di dapur dan langsung menghampiriku. Terlukis perasaan bersalah di wajahnya dan aku diam, berpura-pura tak tahu.

"Pasta, seperti biasanya," gumamnya, mencoba memancing pembicaraan. Aku tersenyum padanya dan melepas apron yang kukenakan dan duduk di kursi, Romano mengikuti—duduk di sampingku. Ia hendak memakan sarapannya ketika perasaan bersalah itu sudah tak lagi bisa dibendungnya, terlihat jelas di wajahnya. "Aku ingin minta maaf mengenai semalam," ujarnya dengan jujur.

Aku melahap sendok pertamaku. Aku mengangguk mendengar ucapannya. Dia melanjutkan ucapannya, tahu aku takkan merespon sampai semua ucapannya selesai. "Aku benar-benar melakukan hal yang bodoh kemarin. Aku, mabuk dan, labil. Aku tak tahu lagi apa yang akan kulakukan jika kau tidak menghentikanku," hening sebentar menghampiri. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Italy."

Aku sudah sampai ke sendok ke lima ketika ia selesai bicara. Kuletakkan alat makanku dan kutatap dirinya. "Kau hanya perlu menebus dosamu dengan membantuku menghabiskan pasta ini dan mencuci piringmu sendiri," ujarku. Dia menatapku dan sedetik kemudian senyum terindahnya sudah terpahat dengan sempurna di wajahnya. Aku melanjutkan acara sarapan pagiku. "Kau bisa selalu datang padaku jika kau butuh. Aku masih adikmu, kak."

Sarapan pagi itu dihabiskan dengan lebih banyak keheningan. Setelah kami menghabiskan sarapan pagi kami, Spain datang dan menjemput Romano. Wajah gembira Romano langsung berubah datar begitu melihat Spain. Kurasa mereka bisa menyelesaikannya sendiri, jadi kubiarkan Romano pulang tanpa mencuci piring makannya. Yah, aku bisa mencuci satu tambahan piring di pagi hari saja. Kuharap Spain bisa mengalah demi Romano dalam masalah ini.

Waktu berlalu dengan cepat. Aku mulai lelah bermain dengan laki-laki tanpa nama itu. Aku sudah mencoba berkali-kali untuk menanyakannya. Namun dia selalu berhasil untuk mengelak dari pertanyaan itu. Akhirnya aku mengambil jalan terakhir, bertanya pada Prussia. Aku awalnya kurang yakin dengan keputusanku. Tapi, aku sudah tak tahan lagi berteman dengan bayangan sosoknya. Aku ingin tahu siapa dirinya!

Prussia menyambutku dengan hangat. Ia menyuruhku untuk menunggu di ruang tamu sementara ia meletakkan pasta pemberianku di suatu tempat. Ketika ia kembali dan duduk di depanku, kepalan tangan di pahaku mengencang. Prussia masih tersenyum-senyum dan aku langsung menyerangnya dengan tujuanku datang kemari. "Apa kau tahu laki-laki yang kau berikan Diary-mu itu?"

Sesuai dugaan Prussia langsung terdiam, terkejut. Ia sepertinya tak menyangka bahwa aku akan tahu. Atau orang lain. Prussia menghela nafas dan mengubah posisi duduknya. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu tentangnya?" tanya Prussia, suaranya tenang, seolah sedang mengajarkan seorang anak tentang baik dan buruknya sebuah tindakan. "Kami pertama kali bertemu di taman," ujarku. Prussia langsung menjauh beberapa senti dan meletakkan lengannya yang terlipat di pinggir sofa—menutupi mulutnya dengan tangannya. Ia tak bicara selama beberapa menit.

Prussia menatapku setelah ia bisa menguasai dirinya terhadap pertanyaanku. "Kau mau tahu siapa dia?" tanya Prussia. Aku mengangguk. "Untuk itu aku ke sini," ujarku. Prussia mengubah posisi duduknya. Kini ia condong ke depan dengan kedua sikutnya ia letakkan di pahanya—kedua tangannya berkaitan. "Dia adikku," ia segera bicara lagi sebelum aku bisa menyelanya. "Ia adikku yang hilang ketika perang. Dia baru muncul di hadapanku beberapa tahun yang lalu."

"Namanya Germany," ujar Prussia. Aku terdiam. _Mereka tidak terlihat mirip. _"Kau pasti berpikir kalau ia berbeda denganku," tuntutnya. Aku langsung menatapnya, terkejut. "Kami dibesarkan di lingkungan yang berbeda. Jadi kami tidak semirip adik kakak yang lainnya," ujarnya. "Seperti Amerika dan Kanada," sergahku. Aku langsung menutup mulutku dengan kedua tanganku. Prussia tersenyum pahit. "Ya, tapi aku bukan kakak yang hebat untuknya," ucap Prussia.

Pembicaraan kami berubah. Tak lagi membicarakan lelaki, eh, tentang Germany lagi. Aku cukup lama berada di rumah Prussia. Ia tetap bersikap sama denganku, memanjakanku layak adiknya. Setelah langit biru berubah menjadi mega, aku memutuskan untuk pulang. Aku melangkahkan kakiku dengan cukup ringan setelah akhirnya tahu siapa laki-laki itu. _Pantas dia tahu siapa diriku, Ve_.

Keesokan harinya, kucoba untuk menemuinya kembali. Aku mencoba memanggil namanya untuk yang pertama kali, dan dia terkejut. Aku tahu aku sudah masuk dengan tidak sopan ke dalam hidupnya, menanyakan tentangnya pada Prussia. Rasa penasaran ini menggelitik tubuhku. Aku tak mau memiliki teman tanpa tahu siapa namanya. Apa itu yang namanya teman?

Aku tak menyangka reaksinya akan menjadi buruk. Dia sama sekali tak bicara denganku lagi. Ia langsung pergi. Kurasa ini memang salah. Aku tak seharusnya begini.

Aku berjalan pulang sembari memikirkan kembali apa yang sudah kulakukan. Aku menyesal. Mungkin sebaiknya aku memberinya waktu.

Kutatap sosok yang terpantul di jendela kaca. Laki-laki berambut coklat dengan keriting yang mencuat. Ia bermata coklat. Dan mata coklat itu kini terlihat sedih. Kutempelkan keningku ke jendela kaca, entah milik siapa. _Hah, seharusnya tak begini. Kenapa Germany harus semarah itu? _

Aku kembali berdiri dan berjalan pulang lagi.

Hari itu aku membuat keputusan terbodoh dalam hidupku.

Aku menunggu Germany di tempat biasanya. Walau baru pukul tiga, aku sudah menunggunya di bangku taman ini. Aku lengah dan aku sudah membiarkan dia terlalu jauh mengetahui semua hal tentangku. Aku juga akan mulai berhenti terlalu sering Venezia. Aku ingin kembali menjadi diriku yang dulu, memakai topeng yang tak tertembus oleh siapapun. Beberapa retakkan di topeng itu membuat angin masuk begitu saja. Aku akan memperbaiki topeng itu dan membuatnya sesempurna mungkin.

Kudengar suara langkah kaki. Aku tahu dia akan datang. Dia pasti sudah mendengarnya dari Prussia. Aku tak perlu menyuruhnya untuk duduk, ini bukan rumahku. Dia juga tak perlu berbasa-basi untuk memulai pembicaraan. Karena pembicaraan ini akan selesai bahkan tanpa ia sadari.

"Kemarin kau datang ke rumah Gilbert," nadanya bagai menjelaskan pada seseorang. Ia melepaskan topi yang ia gunakan untuk menutupi wajahnya.

Aku mengangguk. Kami terdiam dalam hening. Aku menoleh ke arahnya dan menatapnya. "Hal seperti ini harus dihentikan, bukan?" tanyaku. Dia menoleh padaku. Aku tersenyum. "Mari berhenti bertemu di taman ini," ucapku dengan ringan.

Tiga detik, kulihat matanya terbelalak. Kemudian ia menatap lurus ke depan—ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada bangku taman. "Ingat pada gadis yang kutinggalkan saat perang?" tanyanya, aku mengangguk. "Ia kini sudah menjadi egois dan menutup diri. Ia selalu memuja masa lalu dan enggan beranjak ke masa depan. Ia mengenakan 'topeng' yang tak bisa menyembunyikan dirinya, luka di sekujur tubuhnya akibat perang, luka di hatinya akibat diriku," ujarnya, ia menatapku.

Aku mengerutkan kening, _lalu? Ada hubungannya denganku?_ Dia kembali menatap ke depan. "Aku terluka parah ketika perang. Tubuhku sudah tak lagi bisa kugerakkan. Aku tak lagi bisa bernafas dengan lancar. Aku memejamkan mataku dan menunggu kematian. Tapi, kematian itu datang lama sekali. Akhirnya ada seseorang yang menemukanku. Dia merawatku hingga sembuh. Tapi, aku kehilangan ingatanku, shok akibat perang. Aku tak bisa mengingat siapa diriku dan bagaimana aku bisa berakhir dengan banyak tulang yang patah dan retak. Ia akhirnya menamaiku Germany.

"Aku dibesarkan menjadi diriku yang sekarang. Sampai suatu hari, ingatanku kembali satu persatu," ia menatapku. "Ingatan yang pertama kali kuingat adalah, aku mencintai seorang gadis yang cantik. Keluarga, Prussia. Janjiku pada gadis itu, dan air matanya ketika ia harus berpisah denganku," ujarnya. Germany mengeluarkan sebuah kanvas berlukiskan diriku yang sedang tertidur. Aku tersentak. _Jika dia memilikinya, maka—_, aku tak mau melanjutkan pikiran itu. "Ia lah yang selama ini kucari." Ucapnya pelan. Germany mengeluarkan buku jurnal yang kemarin ia bawa. Ia menyerahkannya padaku.

Kupegang buku jurnal yang berhiaskan darah. Kubuka halaman perhalaman. "Ini milik Shinsei Roma," bisikku lirih. Kusentuh tulisan tangannya yang indah. Ini benar-benar miliknya. Kutatap Germany dan ia sedang tersenyum. "Gadis yang kucari ternyata adalah dirimu, Italy. Aku terkejut ketika tahu bahwa kau bukan perempuan. Untuk memastikan, aku bertanya pada Prussia," ujarnya. "Aku menatapmu sekarang, dan bisa kulihat dirimu yang sesungguhnya. Bukan yang palsu seperti yang biasa kau lakukan untuk menipuku," ia tersenyum.

Air mataku menetes di buku jurnal. Air mata yang jatuh di pipiku, mengalir dengan perlahan ke bawah, jatuh ke atas kertas yang sudah lusuh dan penuh dengan percikan darah. "Kumohon," bisikku dengan lirih. "Hentikan semua ini," pintaku. "Hentikan semua kebohongan ini. Kau berhasil. Kau melukai perasaanku. Jadi hentikan," pintaku tanpa menatapnya, pandanganku kabur oleh air yang menutupi mataku.

"Aku mulai menjauhimu karena takut kau akan mengetahui yang sebenarnya. Aku tak ingin menghancurkan semua imajinasiku tentang diriku, yang masih hidup di hatimu," ujarnya. Ia mengangkat tangannya dan menghapus air mataku dengan jari-jarinya, aku menutup mataku. "Aku tak bisa mengenali dirimu yang sudah bisa berdiri dengan tegak. Aku tak bisa menyentuhmu dengan kedua tanganku. Aku sudah membuatmu menunggu lama. Memikirkannya saja membuat diriku tersiksa. Tapi aku tak menyangka bahwa kau lebih tersiksa dariku, Italy."

Mataku terbuka setengah setelah kupaksa tertutup—menjatuhkan semua air mata di mataku. Ia mendekatiku dan mencium keningku, aku kembali menutup mataku—meresapinya. Bibirnya turun ke ujung mataku, menghapus air mataku. Jantungku berdetak sekeras bel di katredal. Ia kemudian menjauh lagi. Kubuka kedua mataku. Lagi-lagi senyum itu terpahat di wajahnya. "Kau mulai menggeser roda gigi yang berhenti bergerak di dalam diriku. Aku tak mau kau merubahku, mengisi apa yang sudah hilang dariku. Kupikir, menjauh darimu adalah yang terbaik. Tapi aku tak pernah menyangka—"

"Bahwa aku masih hidup," sergahnya. Aku dan Germany sama-sama terdiam. Matahari sudah hampir menghilang. Kami terdiam cukup lama. Air mata yang tadi sudah di hapus oleh Germany, muncul kembali dan membuat wajahku basah. Aku menangis dalam hening. Germany mengambil tanganku dan menarik tubuhku untuk berdiri—aku menatapnya. "Kuantar kau pulang," ujarnya. Aku tak menjawab, hanya diam dan menunggu ia mengambil kembali jurnal… miliknya dan mengenakan kembali topinya. Ia melepaskan jaketnya dan di letakkan di pundakku. Aku menatap dirinya, tubuhnya penuh dengan luka yang sembuh dengan sendirinya. Lengannya yang berotot menggambarkan bagaimana keras ia berjuang bangkit dari kekalahannya.

Kami mulai berjalan. Tak ada lagi pembicaraan dalam perjalanan pulang kami. Aku terlalu sedih untuk bisa bicara. Sementara dirinya, aku tak yakin ia ingin mengganggu diriku yang sedang bersedih. Begitu kami sampai, aku menawarkannya untuk tinggal sebentar, namun ia menolaknya. "Aku tak mau merepotkanmu," ujarnya. Aku tersenyum sedih mendengarnya.

Keinginanku untuk menutup pintu terhenti oleh satu pertanyaan yang belum terjawab, "Ve~ terima kasih, Shinsei Roma," tak lebih dari sekedar bisikkan. Ia terdiam dalam satu detik yang panjang. Kemudian ia tersenyum sembari sedikit menurunkan posisi topinya.

"Aku Ludwig."

_fin_


End file.
